Kataang story - Chapter 1 : After the War
by The biggest fan of Kataang
Summary: Aang and Katara are talking about their relationship .
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guy's , i didn't wrote story's for almost a year now , but I'm back now . This story is about Avatar the Last Airbender , after the war . Maybe I'm going to write a few story's about The Legend of Korra too . This is my new story :**

Chapter 1 : After the War .

* * *

Team Avatar is in Basingse , in Iroh's new Tea shop . It was late in the evening , everyone was asleep , except Aang and Katara . They laid In bed together in their sleeping room . Katara broke the silence .

"Aang ?" , she said . "Yes ?" , he said and kissed her cheek . "Did you like it , when we kissed on the balcony a few hour's ago ?" . "Of course , it was the moment of my life katara , I always wanted to kiss you" , he said smiling and put his fore head against her fore head . She smiled and kissed him on his lips . "It was the best moment of my life too " , she said and hugged him . "But I'm just a Water tribe peasant..you can get better..you are the Avatar" , she said soft and looked away . "Katara , please never say that! , you are not a Water tribe peasant". "You are the best Water bender in the world..and the best healer in the world..and the best girlfriend in the world", aang said and blushed . A tear came down over her cheek . " Aawh a-aang..that's so sweet" . She kissed him on his lips and hit her arms around his neck . Both blushed . She pulled back and placed a hand on his cheek . "I love you sweetie" . "I love you too sweetie" , he said and placed his hand on her cheek ...

A few minutes later : "We need to get some sleep" , she said . "Yeah", aang said and smiled at her . She smiled back . She pushed herself towards him and put a arm under his , around his waist . He put a arm under her arm , around her waist . "Goodnight sweetheart", she said and kissed his cheek . "Goodnight beauty", he said and kissed hercheek . She blushed . After a few minutes , they fell asleep…

* * *

This was Chapter 1 , i hope you like it . Please Review . I will upload Chapter 2 so soon as possible .


	2. Chapter 2 - New Love

**This is Chapter 2 , Chapter 3 is coming in two weeks . **

**Chapter 2 : New Love**

* * *

**The next morning :** Aang woke up when Sokka came in . "Breakfast is ready", sokka said . "Okay" , aang said . Sokka walked out of the room .

Aang sat up and leaned over his girlfriend , he looked at the girl of his dreams . He smiled and kissed her on her lips . She moaned something . "Wake up sweetie" . She opend her eyes slowly . "Hey" , he said and kissed her cheek . "Hey dear" . She smiled at him and hugged him tight . He hugged her back and smiled . She could feel his warm breath against her neck . She moaned a little . He kissed her neck a few times . She moaned happy . "You like that right ?" . "Yes", she said and giggled . He smiled . "Breakfast is ready". "Oh okay". "I need to dress , she said . "Okay , I will wait right here ". "Okay sweetheart" , she said and kissed him on the lips . She stand up , and took her clothes . Wow , she looks awesome without clothes ! , he thought and blushed . He liked it , to see me in my underwear , she thought smiling . "Did you enjoy to see me in my underwear ?" , she asked him . "Oh…umm..yes" , he said and blushed . She laughed . "Great", she said and sat down in his lap . "Come on we go downstairs" , he said . "Okay". They walked downstairs .

* * *

"Good morning everybody", they said . "Good morning Aang and Katara", everyone said . They walked to the table . Suki and Toph were sitting next to Sokka , Mai and Iroh next to Zuko . They sat down next to Suki . Katara leaned her head on Aang's shoulder . They started to eat their breakfast . "Okay , what are we going to do on this beautiful day ?" , iroh said . . "Uhmm…shopping ?" , suki said . "Okay", everyone said except Toph . "I hate shopping", toph said . "Toph you will enjoy it , I know that for sure", katara said . "We go after lunch , okay ?" , iroh said . "Okay", everyone said .

**After breakfast :** Everyone stood up and walked upstairs to their own sleeping room …

* * *

**This was Chapter 2 , i hope you liked it . Chapter 3 is coming in two weeks , the title is : Dangerous . Please Review :) . **


	3. Chapter 3 - Danger

**This is Chapter 3 , Chapter 4 is coming in one week . **

**Chapter 3 : Dangerous **

* * *

Aang was in his sleeping room . He thought about the battle with Ozai . Suddenly , somebody knocks on his door . He opend the door . A man stood in the doorway . "Avatar Aang , we have a big big problem", the man said . The man was shaking . "What is the problem ?" , aang asked . "A-azula has escaped , she is underway to Basingse , she wants to kill you" , the man said with a shaking voice . Aang looks with big eyes to the man . He ran to Katara's sleeping room . He walked in right away . "Katara!", he cried . "What is the problem sweetie ?", she said . "Azula has escaped , she is underway to Basingse , she wants to kill me…again" , aang said a little scared . Katara took his hands . "Calm down , we go to Zuko", she said and pulled him with her . Zuko stood already in the doorway . "Zuko , Azula has escaped , she is underway to Basingse , she wants to kill me" aang said . Zuko looks surprised . "We need to stop her right away", zuko said and walked downstairs . "I'm going to the Earth King , stay here till I'm back" , zuko said and ran outside…

* * *

At the Earth King : "My Lord , someone wants to talk to you right away", a guard said to the Earth King . "Let him in", Earth King Kue said . Zuko came in . "Fire Lord Zuko , that is a surprise", Earth King Kue said smiling . Zuko smiled back . "What is it , that you wanna talk about ?", Kue said . "Well , Azula has escaped from prison , she is underway to Basingse to kill Aang". "We need to stop her right away", Zuko said . Earth King Kue looked surprised as well . "I will send all my army to stop her right away", Kue said . "Thank you very much Earth King Kue" , zuko said glad . Kue smiled . "No Problem Fire Lord Zuko", Kue said . Zuko walked out of the room , back to the Teas shop of his Uncle…

* * *

Meanwhile : Earth king Kue sends all his army to Azula . When the General said to Azula that she need to give up , Azula started to laugh and flies into the air . Everyone started to send rocks at her , but they didn't hit her at least .

Azula was arrived in Basingse and stood on a roof of a house . It was getting dark outside . She was looking for Iroh's Tea shop . A guard was walking throught the street . She jumped of the roof and pushed the guard against the wall . "Where is my Uncle's Tea shop ?", azula said with a angry voice . "I-in the middle of Basingse " , the guard said scared . "Great", azula said and pushed the guard throught a window . Azula jumps back on the roof en continue to find her Uncle's Tea shop…

* * *

**This was Chapter 3 , i hope you like it . Please Review . If you have any questions about Avatar The Last Airbender or Legend of Korra , please send the question at 'Private Messaging' , and i will answer the question . The title of Chapter 4 is " A New Fight" .  
**


	4. Chapter 4 - A New Fight

**This is Chapter 4 , i hope you like it . **

**Chapter 4 : A New Fight .**

* * *

**In Iroh's Tea shop :** "Hey guys , I'm back ", zuko said . "What did Kue said ?" , aang said . "He sends all his army to stop her right away" , zuko said smiling . "That's great", aang said glad . Katara looks at her boyfriend and smiled . She walked over to him and hit a arm around his shoulder . Aang looked at her and kissed her cheek . "Guys dinner is ready", iroh said from the kitchen . "Finally Meat Time!", sokka said glad and ran to the table . Suki giggled . Toph sat down besides Sokka and hit him on his arm . "Auww..", sokka said and rubbed his arm . Toph and Suki laughed . Mai walked over to Zuko and kissed him on the lips . "I love you" , mai said . "I love you too", zuko said and gave her a long hug . Mai smiled and closed her eyes . "Zuko you missed the lunch , and you missed shopping , iroh said . "I know , but this was more important , right aang ?" . "Yeah" , aang said . Sokka was eating like a eating meat machine . "Meat...Meat" , sokka said with meat in his mouth . Suki looked upset to Sokka . "Sokka! , calm down!" , suki said with a irritated voice . Sokka looked in suki's eyes and calms down right away . "I'm sorry…", sokka said . "Apologize accepted", suki said .

After dinner , everyone went upstairs to go to sleep . Aang knocked on Katara's door . She opened the door . "H-hey.. c-can I sleep w…" , he said , but she pulled him on her bed and closed the door . She pushed him down on her bed and leaned over him . They looked in each others eyes . They slowly moved closer their eyes , there made contact . After ten minutes of kissing , katara hugged him . Aang smiled glad . "You mean everything to me", he said in her ear . "Awh sweetie", she said and kissed his cheek . He blushed a little bit . "We need to go to sleep" , katara said . "Yeah I'm tired", aang said and sight . They laid down . They hugged each other and fell asleep in each others arms…

* * *

**Mid Night :** Someone breaks a window , but nobody woke up . A person walked through the Tea shop . The person makes his/her way upstairs to the sleeping rooms . The person opened all doors of the sleeping rooms . When the person found Aang and Katara asleep , the person walks into their sleeping room . The person grabbed a rope and put it around Aang's arms and legs . Then the person walks out of the room with aang on his/her back . The person left a note next to katara on the bed , and disappeared…

* * *

**The next morning :** Katara woke up early in the morning , she looked confused around her . Where is aang ? , she thought . Then she saw a note next to her . She grabbed the note and started to read the note : "Het katara , if you ever want to see your boyfriend again , then find him in 48 hours , or else I will kill him! , Azula . When katara had read the note , she looked down and tears came into her eyes . "No…no..nooo!", she cried and started crying . Sokka , Suki and Iroh walked in . "What's going on ?" , sokka said . Katara looked up at her brother with tears on her cheek . "A-azula..took aang with her.. if we don't find him in 48 hours.. she wil kill him", she said . Sokka , Suki and iroh looked at each other . "What is going on ? " , zuko said . "Here is the note", sokka said . Zuko started to read the note . We have to find him , take all you need and wait outside at Appa" , zuko said . Toph heard what was happened and took all the stuff she needed and walked towards Appa , who already stood outside…

* * *

**Meanwhile :** Aang woke up in a cave . He looked around . "Where am I ?", aang said confused . "Katara!". He cried , but nobody aswrd . Then someone walks into the cave . "Hello Avatar , nice to see you again", azula said laughing . "Azula , let me go!", aang said . "What would she be sad as your girlfriend doesn't find you in 48 hours… then she hasn't a boyfriend anymore", azula said and started laughing Aang looked lost…

* * *

**This was Chapter 4 . Chapter 5 is coming in 2 weeks . The title is "Till the end" . **


	5. Chapter 5 - To the End

**This is Chapter 5 , i hope you like it . **

**Chapter 5 : To the End .**

* * *

**Meanwhile :** "Appa jip jip", zuko said . Appa flies into the air . "Do you know a place where azula could be ?" , sokka said . "Well it just happened a few hours ago , so she can't be far" , zuko said…

* * *

**A few hours later :** "There are 4 hours left" , azula said with a evil smile on her face . Aang tries to break free from the rope , but failed . "You won't break free from this rope , it is one of the strongest ropes in the world" , azula said . "If you let me free , I will fight with you", aang said . "Really ?" , azula said . "Yes", aang said . "Okay", she said and broke aang loose ."We will fight outside of the cave", azula said . Aang nodded . They walked out of the cave .

Outside of the cave was a lot of rocks , a small river and trees. "Are you ready Avatar ?" , azula said with a evil smile on her face . "To The End . , Come get it", aang said and started to throw rocks at her . Azula wasn't hit by any of them . She sends a wall of fire to aang . He blocked it with a shield of air . Azula pushed him on the ground and sends fire with her fists towards him . He jumped into the air . "Arrrhh", he moaned . His left arm was a little bit burned . Azula laughed and sends fire to him with her fists . He flies into the air and landed against a tree . "Ahhh", he moaned . "You're done Avatar" , azula aid and trapped him against his cheek . A little bit blood came down his mouth and his nose . She's right…I'm done.. , aang thought . He pushed her away with a blast of air . She landed on the ground . She moaned soft , but standed u very fast . Aang stood up and looked at azula .

Suddenly someone pushed azula from behind . "Appa!", aang sad glad . "Aang everything alright ?" , katara said worried when she jumped off appa's back."Well , it can get beter.." , aang said . "Aang your bleeding!" , katara said snd started ti heal his face and arm . Azula laid on the ground . Sokka , Zuko ,Suki and Toph started to attack azula . "You really thought you could get away with this ?", zuko cried . "Of course brother" , she said and laughed . Mai looked at the battle , she throw two knives to azula . Azula's arms where locked on a tree . "Argh! , azula cried ., and tries to break free , but the knifes where to deep into the tree . "Mai you idiot!" , azula said . "Just shut up ugly thing", mai said . "Come over here and I will shut your mouth!", azula said . "No , we need to do more important things on the moment", azula said . "Oehh", sokka and zuko said . "Aang you promised to fight to the end!", azula said . "I'm sorry azula , it was only because I wanted to dead the time till my friends came ", aang said smiling . "Arrrghhh!", she cried . Everyone jumped on appa's back and appa flies into the air .

Guards were standing next to azula to put her back in prison . "Thanks for healing me" , aang said and kissed her on he lips . "No problem sweetheart", katara said when they pulled back . She leaned her head on aang's shoulder . Sokka smiled . "Appa buddy back to iroh's Tea shop", aang said . Appa cried glad and understandable , and continues to fly back to iroh's Tea shop…..

* * *

**This was Chapter 5 , i hope you like it . The next chapter is coming in 2 weeks . The title is : The Future . Please Review :-) .**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Future

**This is Chapter 6 , i hope you like it . **

**Chapter 6 : The Future**

* * *

After 2 hours of flying , Appa landed infront of iroh's Tea shop . "I will make everyone some tea" , Iroh said . Everyone nodded and walked inside of the tea shop .

**Few minutes later :** Momo landed on Appa's horn . Appa and Momo were talking to each other for a while . Aang came out of the tea shop . "Hey guys" , he said and hugged appa and momo . I shall give you two some food , aang said and walked over to the barn , that stood almost besides the tea shop . He gave appa some fruit and hay , and he gave momo a big shale with fruit . "Love you two" , aang said and smiled . Momo landed on his shoulder and licked his cheek . He laughed . Appa placed his head against his . He was glad to have Appa and Momo , the Sky Bison and the Lemkur were part of his culture , and a part of him .

Suddenly behind him , someone wrapped their arms around aang's throat . "Hey" , katara said and kissed his cheek . Aang smiled and leaned his head against her head . "I Love You Katara , you mean everything to me , i don't know how to live without you" , aang said . "Awhh aang" , she said and some tears fulled her eyes . "I love you too , i can't live without you either" , she said and hugged him tight . "I have a question" , she said . "Well , tell me" , he said . "What about our future ?" , she said . "Future ? , umm" , he said . "Is there something you like to have or to do with me ?" , she asked him . "I want to be with you forever , i want to marry you , enjoying life together ,

, and maybe if you want it too..,having childeren together" , aang said . She turned him towards her , so their standed infront of each other . "Aang that s-sounds.." , she said . "Sounds wonderfull! , i-i couldn't get a beter boyfriend than you", she said glad . "I want to love and spent time with you every single second of every single minute , hour , month and year , Katara" , he said smiling . Tears fulled her eyes and she started to cry . "O-oh aang..'sniff' 'sniff'.. that is the sweetest thing anyone ever said to me" , she said and placed her hands on his cheeks . He wiped away her tears off her cheek and placed his arms around her waist and pulled her closer towards him . She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on his lips . He kissed back . The sun started to go under . She pushed with her tongue against his lips . He opend his mouth a bit . She let her tongue into his mouth and started to feeling his tongue with her tongue . He started to massage her tongue with his tongue . She moaned a bit . After a few minutes of kissing their pulled back . "You're a fantastic kisser" , aang said . "Awh thank you , you too by the way" , she said and winked to him . "Thank you sweetie" , he said and gave her a qiuek kiss on the lips . "Shall we go inside , to my sleeping room ?" , katara asked him . "Sure my love" , aang said and kissed her cheek . They walked back into Iroh's Tea Shop...

* * *

**This was Chapter 6 , i will upload Chapter 7 a few minutes later . Please Review :)** .


	7. Chapter 7 - A Feeling

**WARNING! : This Chapter contains sexuality!**

**Chapter 7 : A Feeling**

* * *

Aang and Katara walked upstairs to the sleepingroom of katara . Aang stood beside her bed . Katara closed the door and locked it . She looked sly to him , she started to walk slowly into his direction . He just looked at her . She pushed him down on her bed and sat down on him . He blushed . She leaned in and kissed him on his lips . She wrapped her arms his neck .

Slowly with her left hand she grabbed his pants on the front side . He blushed even more when he saw that something was getting hard . She opend her eyes when he felt something hard against her hand that was holding his pants . "Oh..I,-" , he said , but katara qiuet him off . "It's okay aang , it's all fine" , she said smiling . She kissed him again in his lips and she put her right arm into his pants . He opend his eyes and blushed . Suddenly , he felt a great feeling that he never felt before . He moaned softly . "It feels so good" , he said . "Great" , she said and continue kissing him . She started to move the hard thing slowly up en down into his panse . "Ahh katara..it's so great feeling" , he said . "Sht i know sweetie", and kissed him again . She move her head below his panse . She pulled his pants down a bit . "That's a great one sweetheart" , she said and blushed . She spat on the top of his hard thing en moved the thing fast up and down . "Ahhhh, please don't stop" , he said . "Oh , but i won't" , she said and smiled . She stopped with moving her hand up and down .

She opend her mouth and leaned to his hard thing , it dissapears into her mouth . He felt a warm feeling from below . "Oh so great" , he moaned . She started to suck his hard thing . "Oh yeahh" , he moaned . Suddenly she dropped all of her clothes on the grond , even her underwear . She clumb on the top of him and took his hard thing between her legs . She moved down with her ass and his hard thing came in her . "Ahh" , both moaned . She moved up and down , eveytime some faster . Both moaned harder and harder . Suddenly he felt that something was coming . "Katara i think you need to stop , i think i'm almost cumming" , aang said . She stopped and put his thing out of her . She sat down on her knees between his legs and started to move his hard thing with her right hand . "Now you can cum all the way you want sweetie" , she said and placed her breaths against the top of his thing . "I'm cumming , you're so beautiful and hot" , he said . "Cum , give me that stuff" , she said smiling . He came all over her face and breasts . "So that was a big loading" , she said and laughed . "I'm sorry , now you have to was your self" , aang said . "It's okay , i know what i was doing" , katara said . She sents his stuff off of her and sents it to the shower  
into the pit . "Clean again" ,she said smiling .

"i'm going to get a shower , shall we take a showe together ? , we already know how we look like without clothes" , she said . "Sure" , he said and put out all of his clothes on the ground and walked with her into the shower . "Aang , do you want to wash my hair ?" , she asked him . "Yes , you're hair is so soff and beautiful" , he said and started to wash her hair . "Awh thank you" , she said and kissed his cheek .

* * *

After the shower : Both were dressed again . "Shall we go eat something in a restaurant ?" , aang said . "Sounds great!" , she said glad and hugged him . He hugged her back and smiled . "I Love You Aang , i love you forever" , she said and kissed the top oh his head . He laughed . "I Love You too Katara" , he said and placed his on on her shoulders . "My strong , sweet , cute , helpfull , carefull boyfriend" , she said . Suki walked in and heard whats she said to him . "Sweet katara" , suki said smiling . "Thanks suki" , katara said . "Yeah , thanks Katara" , aang said and kissed the top of her nose . "Awh" , suki said . Katara blushed . Aang smiled and together they walked out of iroh's Tea shop...

* * *

**This was Chapter 7 , i hope you liked it , Chapter 8 is coming in one week . If someone has question about Avatar : The Last Airbender or The Legend Of Korra , ****you can send them to me , and i will answer the questions :) . **


	8. Chapter 8 - Memories

**This is Chapter 8 .**

**Chapter 8 : Memories .**

* * *

Aang and Katara just walked out of the Jasmine Dragon . They walked throught four streets and then they found a restaurant . "Shall we eat something right here ?" , aang asked her . "Oh yeah i loved to aang , but it is here very expensive" , she said . "I have got enough money" , aang said and showed her two big bags with money . "How did you get that ?!" , katara asked him . "Earth King Kue gave it to me , because i helped him in the war" , aang said and smirked . Katara giggled . "Well , well mister Avatar" , a dark fingure said . The dark figure stepped into the lights of the street . "Another fan girl" , katara wisperd in aangs ear . "I don't know what she is doing here" , aang wisperd into katara's ear . The fan girl jumped into the air and landed on aang . "Oh aang kiss me!" , she cried , but aang tried to get her off of him . Suddenly a big wave of water threw her off of aang . The fan girl landed on a roof . "HE IS MY BOYFRIEND !" , Katara yelled upset . Katara ran towards the fan girl , but aang stopt her . "Katara please calm down" , aang said and kissed her cheek . She calmed down inmidetly when she felt his lips on her soft light brown skin . "Get out of here!" , aang said with a angry voice towards the fan girl . The fan girl started to cry and ran away . Some people were looking at aang . "Where are you guys looking at ?!" , katara said angry . Everyone turned fast back to work .

Wow katara does really defend me as hard as she can , aang thought . "Aang i'm sorry i was so angry , if you want to go back to the Jamine Dragon i would understand.." , Katara said and looked down . "No , i'm glad to see that you really care about me and that you really try to defend me as hard as you can" , aang said glad . Katara looked up to Aang . "I Love You So Much Katara" , aang said and lifted her off of the ground into his arms . She laughed . He kissed her on her lips . She throw her arms around his neck and deepend the kiss . After a long kiss they pulled back and aang put her down on the ground . They walked inside of the restaurant...

**After eating in the restaurant the walked back to the Jasmine Dragon :**

"Aang" , katara said . "Yes ?" , he said . "Would you like if i sleep with you tonight ?" , she asked him . "I'm okay with that , by the way , why don't we sleep every night together ?" , aang said smiling . "Sounds great!" , katara said loud and smiled...

After a couple of minutes they walked back into the Jasmine Dragon : "It's already late in the evening ,shall we go get some sleep ?" , she asked aang . "Yeah , i'm a little bit tired , so sounds great" , aang said . They walked upstairs and took off their clothes . They laid down on the bed in their underwear . "Shall we lay under the blanket ?" , katara said . "Sure" , aang said and put the blanket over them . She laid down against him and put a arm around his waist . He put a arm around her shoulder .

He laid his hand of his other arm down on her hand that laid on his right chest . "Goodnight Sweetie" , Katara said smiling . "Goodnight Sweetie" , aang said and smiled back . They fel asleep a couple minutes later...

**In the middle of the night :**  
Katara woke up and thought about a bad sad memmory . She sat right up in bed . She looked at aang . He looks so cute when he is asleep , she thought smiling . She started sobbing . Tears came down her cheek . A few tears felt down on Aang's chest . Katara stepped out of the bed , she took a blanket and walked outside . Aang woke up . "Why is my chest wet ?" , he asked his self . Then he saw that katara was missing . "Katara ? , sweetheart ? , where are you ?" , he said worried . He jumped out of bed and puts his pants over his underwear . Then he walked downstairs , but no one was there . Then he decide to look outside . He closed the door behind him . He saw someone sitting on a wall beside the fontein , when he came closer he realised that it was katara sitting in the middle of the night in the moon light on the side of a fontein with a blanket over her shoulders . He laid a hand on her shoulder . She turned around and looked at him . Her eyes were red of crying and tears were all over her cheeks . She leaned backwards against his stomach . "Today it's the day isn't it ?" , he asked her carefully . "...y-yes" , she said sobbing . "Exacly ten years ago...the fire nation killed my mother" , she said soft .

"I was only five years old , when they killed my mother , she lied to him , to protect me...me the last waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe" , she said . "The last waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe , but the biggest and the strongest waterbender and healer in te world" , aang said . "Thanks Aang" , she said and put a arm around his shoulders when he knelt beside her . "But the Avatar is the best waterbender in the world" , she said . "You teached me how to waterbend , so in my opoinen , you're a beter waterbender then i am" , aang said and kissed her cheek . She started shiving . "Come on , i get you inside , it's cold out here" , he said and took her in her arms . "You are still warm" , she said glad and leaned her head against his chest . He took her inside and walked upstairs to their sleeping room . He laid her in bed and laid down beside her , and put the blanket over his self and his girlfriend . She hugged him and felt asleep in his arms . After a couple of minutes aang fel asleep as well , with the girl that he always will love on him...

* * *

**This was Chapter 8 i hope you liked it , Chapter 9 is coming in 1 week .**


	9. Chapter 9 - After A Long Time

**This is Chapter 9 .**

**Chapter 9 : After a Long Time .**

* * *

It was late in the morning when aang woke up . He looked at his girlfriend and kissed her cheek .

I have an idea . What if i take katara and sokka and the rest of us to the Southern Watertribe , because katara and sokka helped me in the war , they never had the change to go back home , Aang thought .

"What do you think momo ?" , he said when momo landed on his shoulder . Momo said something . "Let's do it" , aang said , when he get out of the bed and get dressed . When he was dressed he walked downstairs . "Hey guys" , he said . "Good morning aang" , everyone said .

Except sokka and toph , sokka was talking loud to toph , and every time he talked louder and louder to her , she hits him on his arm .

"Zuko , when do you return to the Fire Nation ?" , mai asked . "I don't know yet...but i think soon" , he said and he put a arm around mai her shoulders . Mai kissed him on his cheek . Iroh smiled .

Suki laughed when sokka felt off of his chair down on the ground . Sokka looked awkward and looked away . Toph smiled .

"Guys , i have to ask you something" , aang said . Everyone looked at him . "Look Sokka , you and your sister aren't at home for a little bit more than a year now...so i thought , what if we going to the Southern Watertribe for a few weeks ?" , aang said . "Sounds awesome aang" , sokka said and smiled . Suki kissed sokka on his cheek . Everyone nodded and smiled .

"But , don't say it to katara alright ? , i just want it to be a little suprise for her , because her home and her family means everything to her" , aang said . Everyone nodded .

Aang walked to the kitchen , and walked out of it a few minutes later with fruit , bread , soup and some water . He walked upstairs to his sleepingroom . He sat down on the edge of the bed , next to katara , who was still asleep peacefully . He shakes her a little bit , and she started to wake up .

"Aang ?" , she said . She sat right up . He was smiling to her . "What's up ?" , she said and giggled . "I was downstairs and i thought , shall i bring my lovely girlfriend some breakfast" , he said and showed her her breakfast . "Oh aang , that's so sweet , thank you" , she said and gave him a hug . Momo came into the room with a egg . "Oh..yeah , i forgot that part" , aang said and rubbed the back of his head . She laughed . Momo gave katara the egg and flies out of the room through the window . "Thanks momo" , she said . "Yeah , thanks for bringing that egg momo" , aang said . "Katara , you need to take your stuff , because we're going somewhere else" , he said . "Where are we going ?" , she asked him . "You will see if we arrive" , aang said and winked to her . "Okay" , she said confused . "We're leaving after lunch" , he said and walked out of the sleeping room . She nodded .

After lunch : Everyone was on appa's back . "Appa jip jip" , aang said and appa flies into the air .

"Aang where are we going ?" , she asked him when she knelt beside him on appa's head . "You will see" , he said and leaned back against het chest...

* * *

**After 18 hours :** Everyone was asleep on appa's back . Aang saw the Southern Watertribe infront of him . Katara laid against him , but she saw nothing because she was asleep . Appa landed on the ice .

"Guys , where arrived!" , aang said loud . Everyone woke up slowly . Sokka looked with great eyes to a city of ice . "Aang , when did you decide to go back to the Southern Watertribe ?" , katara asked . "Yeah twinkle toes , i can't see anything on ice!" , toph said . 'You will be fine toph , we will help you" , zuko said . "Yesterday" , aang said smiling . Katara kissed his cheek . "After a long time...finally home , and there is so much changed , look what a ice city it is!" , katara said glad . Master Pakku walked up to them . "Hello katara and sokka" , he said . "Pakku!" , they said and jumped off of appa's back . "How is grandmother ?" , katara asked . "She is fine" , pakku said and he put a arm around sokka . "Where is our father ?" , she asked . "Hakoda ? , he is working on a ice wall , i will bring you to him , aang and the rest come with us" , pakku said . Everyone followed pakku...

* * *

**This was Chapter 9 , i hope you liked it , Chapter is coming in one week . **


	10. Chapter 10 - First Time

**This is Chapter 10 , this is the Final Chapter , I hope you like it  
Chapter 10 : First Time**

* * *

"DAD!" , katara and sokka said loud . They ran to their father and hugged him tight . "Welcome home" , hakoda said and kissed the top of their heads . Aang walked in . "Hello Aang , how are you doing ?" , hakoda said . "I'm doing great , thanks" , aang answerd and smiled . Katara walked over to Aang and puts her arms around his stomach from behind . Hakoda looked confused . "Dad , Aang is my boyfriend for almost two weeks already" , Katara said and kissed aang on his cheek . He blushed . "Well mister Avatar , i'm glad that you're a part of the family now" , hakoda said and put a hand on aang his shoulder . "I'm glad too" , aang said and kissed katara cheek . Sokka slapt his self on his forehead with his hand . "Katara i need to show you something important" , aang said and took her outside . He ran to appa and took her in his arms , he jumped on appa his head . "Appa jip jip" , he said and laid her down in his lap . "What is it ?" , she asked him . "You will see" , he said and landed a few minutes later . "Do you remember this place ?" , he asked her . "Yeah...this was the first time we met each other..the iceberg" , she said smiling . Aang laid down against the iceberg again . "Let's do a replay" , he said . "Sure" , she said and walked over to him . "I-i need to ask you something" , he said soft with closed eyes . "What do you need to ask ?" , she said . "Come closer" , he said soft . She leaned closer to him .

He kissed her on her lips and throwed his arms around her waist . He pulled her closer . She hit her arms around his neck and deepend the kiss . After a minute they pulled back . They smiled to each other . "I can't remember that part" , katara said smiling and looked sly . "No , but that is what i wanted to happen" , aang said smiling and looked sly to her as well . She leaned in for another kiss . They pulled back and stood up . "I Love You" , Aang said . "I Love You Too" , Katara said...

* * *

**THE END .**

* * *

This was the Final Chapter of this story . The next story will be about The Legend Of Korra .

**I hope you liked the story . Please Review .**


End file.
